pkmnarmoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Fable
Stories change us, they change the world. The Fable House wass one of the six possible houses a student in the Armonia Institute or Mirage College could be sorted into during Chapter One. It was one of the original five houses of the Institute, representing the region of Sinnoh and currently run by Professor Moriarty. History The house was one of the original five, founded at the same time the school was built by a gentle Froslass named Lorraine Fable. Once a white and pink stone castle found deep within Mew's Forest (back then called the Fabled Forest) and close to the Temple of Leela. The castle was then demolished when it was decided a unified construction would take it's place in the center of Faraway Island. Fable was a house where myths and stories are a part of the world's reality. Everything, as unrealistic as it could seem, has a reason to exist and is most likely based on reality. For Lorraine, the present was made from stories from the past so they always have truth and must be listened to in order to understand where we stand this day. The two most valuable aspects that were looked upon the possible students in this house were kindness and perseverance. The two most common defects found in it's students were fear and/or loneliness. Architecture The Fable House was located in an independent five story tower in the middle of the courtyard, at the very center of the High School building. It shared location with Selva. The common room was located on the first floor, while the dorm rooms were found on the second. It was easy to spot the tower since the Selva Tree could be seen over the roof. The common room was made mainly of a white stone commonly found in Sootopolis City, there were diverse legendary statues scattered in the study area. Furniture was made, mainly, of Pink Ivory wood. Large, dark pink drapes hung from the windows completely darkening the area when closed. A glass chandelier lit up the room and there were several white sofas surrounding the fireplace. The room looked overall warm and was filled with storybooks and artifacts that students could take at any moment, however they were always mysteriously returned to their rightful place overnight unless a note was left over them. Who did this is still a mystery, some say wild jirachi passing by every night. Wooden stairs lead to the second floor where dormrooms were located, separated left for girls and right for boys. Dormrooms fit two students each. Two beds made out of the same pink wood and a night table next to each. Dorm rooms were basically the same for all houses, the furniture materials, wall decor and wall colors are the only thing that varied. Fable having white and pink walls and legendary painting replicas hanging on them. Each dorm had a bathroom with a toilet stall, a shower and lavatory. Students received a Fable varsity jacket upon sorting. Trivia * Category:Houses